lostraordinariomondodigumballfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Andrea Di Maggio
Andrea Di Maggio (Roma, 20 ottobre 1998) è un giovane doppiatore italiano e coetaneo di Federico Bebi. Nella serie animata Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball dà la voce a Darwin Watterson. Doppiaggio Film cinema *'Asa Butterfield' in "Wolfman" (Ben da ragazzo), "Hugo *'Charlie Tahan' in "Segui il tuo cuore" (Sam St. Cloud) *'Fergus Riordan' (Danny) *'Dylan Riley Snyder' in "Perdona e dimentica" (Timmy) *'Laurence Belcher' in "X-Men: l'inizio" (Charles a 12 anni) *'John Bell' in "La furia dei titani" (Elios) *'Bryce McDaniel' in "Contraband" (Eddie) *'Colin Baiocchi' in "Vi presento i nostri" (Henry Fotter) *'Jesse Kuhn' in "Enter the Void" (Oscar da bambino) *'Dylan Clark Marshall' in "I pinguini di Mr. Popper" (Tom Popper a 10 anni) *'Evan Lake Schelton' in "Once Fallen" (Bit a 8 anni) *'Alex Ferris' in "Un amore all'improvviso" (Henry da bambino) *'Robert Capron' in "L'apprendista stregone" (Oscar) *'Jack Downham' in "Robin Hood" (Robin da giovane) *'Michael Og Lane' in "Un poliziotto da happy hour" (Eugene Moloney) *'Max Antisell' in "The Answer Man" (Alex) *'Jesse Kuhn' in "Enter the Void" (Oscar da bambino) *'John D'Leo' in "Poliziotti fuori - Due sbirri a piede libero" (Kevin) *'Oran Creagh' in "The Crush" (Ardal) *'Michael Ajao' in "Attack the Block" (Mayhem) *'Emjay Anthony' in "E' complicato" (Pedro) *'Chandier Canterbury' in "Repo Men" (Peter) *'Jonathan Morgan Heit '''in "Date Night" (Oliver Foster) *'Ryan Grantham''' in "Santa Buddies" (Sam) *'Hardy Gatlin' in "Spooky Buddies" (Skip) *'Luke Denton' in "I Want to Be a Soldier" (Rodri) *'Ivan Martin Salan' in "Le donne del 6° piano" (Miguel) *'Yann Loubartière' in "Le nevi del Kilimangiaro" (Jules) *'Nicolas Lanza' in "Una verità dolorosa" (Nicolas) *'Mohamed Idoudi' in "Io sono con te" (Gesù a 12 anni) *'Enrico Ruiz' in "Dieta Mediterranea" (Tony da bambino) *"Wolfman" (Ben da bambino) *"School of Life" (Brad) *"Dreamgirls" (Tony) *"Big City" (Orbo) *"Nord" (Jomar) *"In viaggio con Evie"(-----) *"Changeling"(-----) *"Duplicity"(-----) *"Case 39"(-----) *"X-Men Le origini: Wolverine"(-----) *"La verità è che non gli piaci abbastanza"(-----) *"Una notte al museo"(-----) *"Svalvolati on the road"(-----) *"Sopravvivere coi lupi"(-----) *"Goal 2 - Vivere un sogno"(-----) *"Il piccolo Nicolas e i suoi genitori"(-----) FIlm d'animazione *"Le avventure del topino Despereaux"(-----) *"L'era glaciale 3 - L'alba dei dinosauri" (Voce di un piccolo dinosauro) *"Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2" (Voce di Papy Jr.) *"Il libro della giungla 3" (Voce di Money) *"Fresh Pretty" (Voce di Takeshi) Gilm TV e miniserie *'Shadley Wade Tape' in "I guardiani del tesoro" (Lustrascarpe) *"Terra ribelle"'' (miniserie TV) ('''Iacopo da bambino') *"Camp Rock" (Erin) *"The Best" (Timmy) Telefilm *'Jake Short' in "Zake e Luther" (Kenny Coffey), "A.N.T. Farm - Accademia Nuovi Talenti" (Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby) *'Max Burkholder' in "Parenthood" (Max Braverman) *'Sage Ryan' in "The Protector" (Nik Sheppard) *'Griffin Gluck' in "Private Practice" (Mason Warner) *'David Kronemberg '''in "Monk" (Will Delmann) *'Jack Linden''' in "The Killing" (Liam James) *'Corben Turner' in "The River" (Lincoln a 8 anni) *'Quinton Lopez' in "The Closer" (Ruben) *'Nathan Gamble' in "Private Practice" (Cody) *'Cole Jensen '''in "The Defenders" (Sammy) *'Keegan Holst''' in "Big Love" (Wayne) *'Cole Jensen' in "The Defenders" (Sammy) *'Michael May' in "One Tree Hill" (Chuck Scolnik) *'Andrew' Miller in "Grey's Anatomy" (Danny Becker) *'Khamani Griffin' in "Grey's Anatomy" (Wallace) *'Jake Johnson' in "Man Up!" (Nathan Keen) *'Jack Short' in "A.N.T. Farm" (Fletcher) *'Charles Henry Wyson' in "Front of the Class" (Jeff) *'Tucker Albrizzi' in "Buona fortuna Charlie" (Jake) *'Tyrel Jackson' in "Coppia di Re" (Hilo) *'Tim Braeutigam' in "La nostra amica Robbie" (Kai Marten) *'Connor Mills' in "Il nostro amico Charly" (Jonas Hauser) *'Brian da giovane' in "Dirty Sexy Money" *John in "Grey's Anatomy" *'Lukas' in "Army Wives - Conflitti del cuore" *'Isaac' in "Psych" *'Ferdinando' in "I Borgia" (EUR) *''Personaggi vari ''in "Ugly Betty", "A proposito di Brian", "Lipstick Jungle", "Side order of life", "Cashmere Mafia", "Desperate Housewives", "La vita secondo Jim", "Hannah Montana", "Jonas" Telenovelas e Soap Opera *'Marvin Jaacks' in "La strada per la felicità" (Theo Gehrmann) *'Nazareno Anton' in "Incorreggibili!" (Geronimo) Cartoni animati I seguenti personaggi: *Darwin Watterson in "Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball" *'Barnabee' in "La casa delle api" *'Jake' in "Babar e le avventure di Badou" *'Paco' in "Nouky & friends" *''Personaggi vari ''in "Phineas & Ferb" Categoria:Mondo reale Categoria:Umani Categoria:Ragazzini Categoria:Personaggi della realtà Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Maschi